


Otro buen uso para la poción multijugos

by Debauchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debauchi/pseuds/Debauchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius no soportaba a Harry Potter. ¿Pero porqué cada vez que lo veía con su hijo no podía apartar sus ojos del molesto Griffindor? Y si Lucius deseaba algo no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, ni hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otro buen uso para la poción multijugos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: HP NO ES MÍO sino que pertenece a JK ROWLING... y bla bla bla (bueno lo de siempre :P )
> 
> Y bueno aquí dejo otro Oneshot, de una pareja que me gusta mucho, Harry/Lucius. Bueno, es un poco extraño, pero me apetecía escribir algo con estos dos como protagonistas, y no quería que Lucius pareciera demasiado OC. Y cómo ayer estaba un poco depre por los exámenes pues se me ocurrió escribir esto. Son unas 5000 palabras, así que espero que os guste.
> 
> ¡Bueno, ahí va mi primer HPLM!

"Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy."

Al atravesar la puerta vi la cara de aquel molesto muchacho de nuevo. Le miré fríamente para segundos después desviar mi atención al profeta que llevaba en mi mano derecha. Sabía que él estaba allí de pié esperando, y no pude evitar que una mueca despectiva apareciera en mi rostro.

"Buenas tardes señor Potter. De nuevo en mi mansión. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?" Añadí sin apartar la vista del periódico. Sabía que el joven Griffindor estaba incómodo. Lo cierto era que me encantaba que estuviera incómodo en mi presencia.

"Ya sabe, Draco y yo tenemos la fiesta anual del ministerio."

Levanté mi mirada para fijarla en Potter. Llevaba un traje verde oscuro combinado con una camisa blanca y una corbata que le quedaban francamente bien. Todo el conjunto era de un gusto exquisito y combinaban perfectamente con aquellos orbes verdes que tanto caracterizaban al salvador del mundo mágico. Seguro que la elección de aquel atuendo había sido obra de mi hijo, de eso no había duda. ¿Quién más se atrevería a vestir de los colores de Slytherin al niño que vivió? Sonreí ligeramente ante ese pensamiento.

"Mi hijo me ha comentado al respecto." Añadí suavemente antes de dar varios pasos hasta sentarme en uno de los sofás de la sala. "Por favor Potter, siéntese. ¿Desea algo de beber mientras espera?" Comenté mientras chasqueaba mis dedos ligeramente llamando a uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión.

"Desea algo amo." La voz del elfo llamó la atención del Griffindor.

Miré fijamente a Potter esperando su respuesta. En cuanto salió de su aturdimiento respondió rápidamente.

"Un whisky sólo con hielo."

"Que sean dos, Miney." Al oír mis palabras, el elfo asintió y desapareció rápidamente. Potter había aprovechado ese instante para sentarse en el sofá enfrente mío, aunque se le veía aún bastante incómodo.

"¿Cómo va el trabajo por el ministerio? Draco me ha comentado que habéis tenido mucha faena últimamente con ese nuevo mago oscuro." Comenté intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

"Sí, la verdad es que nos está dando bastantes complicaciones. Supongo que el principal problema es que sea tan bueno con la imperius y los obliviate. Prácticamente es imposible detectarlo. Aún no sabemos ni como lo hace." Explicaba el joven Griffindor visiblemente molesto con todo aquello.

Entonces apareció el elfo domestico dejando las copas encima de la mesita para seguidamente hacer una breve reverencia y desaparecer de nuevo.

"Es ley de vida. Mientras vosotros, los aurores, os hacéis más efectivos, es justo que ellos, los criminales se vuelva más difíciles de cazar."

EL joven auror me miró sorprendido. Supongo que esperaba que hiciera algún comentario hiriente sobre el ministerio y sus aurores, pero la verdad, es que no tenía ganas de desprestigiar al departamento al cuál pertenecía mi hijo.

"Es cierto. Supongo que es mucho pedir que cada vez se hagan más tontos y descuidados." Añadió con una media sonrisa dando un trago a su copa.

No pude evitar fijar mis ojos en sus labios mientras bebía aquel whisky. Cómo aquel líquido entraba en su boca y cómo alzaba un poco su cabeza mostrando un poco más de aquel cuello tan suculento que…

"Harry." La voz de mi hijo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me giré rápidamente para observarle entrar a la habitación. "¿Llevas mucho esperando?" Añadió acercándose a nosotros. Entonces se agachó y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla "Estás muy guapo, mi amor."

Potter se sonrojó ligeramente ante el cumplido y le respondió algo como que él también.

"¡Padre, pensaba que estarías aún en Francia!" Dijo segundos después al percatarse de mi presencia. Le miré indiferente mientras alcanzaba mi copa que reposaba encima de la mesa.

"Ya me conoces hijo, ir de compras no es mi idea de diversión. Así que decidí regresar antes." Él tan sólo asintió, para segundos después girarse hacia el otro muchacho.

"Bueno, Harry. ¿Nos vamos?" Añadió con una sonrisa. "No querría llegar tarde."

"Por supuesto." Dijo rápidamente levantándose del sofá y dejando su copa encima de la mesa. "Gracias por su hospitalidad señor Malfoy." Asentí con indiferencia.

"Buenas noches padre." Dijo brevemente Draco antes de coger al pelinegro del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia la puerta. No pude evitar observar a Potter mientras salía de la habitación.

Me recosté un poco más cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundamente. No podía entender que es lo que me pasaba con el dichoso Griffindor. No había duda de que lo detestaba. Desde siempre había sido una piedra incrustada en mi zapato, entrometiéndose a cualquier oportunidad en asuntos que no le concernían y llevando, en última instancia, a mi familia a la ruina. Pero a pesar de todo eso, no podía evitar mirar fascinado aquellos ojos verdes, aquellos labios carnosos, aquel cuerpo flexible pero tierno que estaba seguro temblaría bajo mi mano.

Cogí la copa de whisky y bebí un poco. No debía dejarme llevar por aquellos pensamientos. Ya podía notar la dura presión que ejercían mis pantalones sobre mi miembro. Tan sólo pensar en tener a Potter atado a mi cama, rogándome que le poseyera me hacía temblar de placer.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le vi con mi hijo. No podía creer que aquel estúpido muchacho pudiera despertar el interés de Draco, pero por lo visto así fue. Supongo que el ser compañeros de trabajo y pasar tanto tiempo juntos fue el detonante.

Lo interesante de todo aquello era que antes de Draco, Potter tan sólo había salido con mujeres. Su última conquista fue, si no recordaba mal, aquella chica francesa Gabrielle Delacour.

Pero el hecho que saliera con una veela no detuvo a mi hijo, y tan sólo seis meses después consiguió lo que hacía tiempo ansiaba, el cuerpo y el corazón de Harry Potter.

El hecho de que mi hijo fuera gay no fue ni la mitad de duro que el hecho de que a quién deseara fuera a ese estúpido Griffindor. Pero lo cierto es que ahora entendía a Draco. No podía ni imaginar lo satisfactorio que sería dominar a Potter en la cama. Hacerle llevar a cabo todos tus deseos más oscuros.

Volví a darle un largo trago a mi copa, para segundos después retirarme a mi habitación. Por hoy ya había tendió suficiente de Potter.

/

"Padre debo irme." Dijo estresado mientras metía unos documentos en su maletín. "En cuanto venga Harry dile que ha surgido un problema en el ministerio y que no he podido avisarle antes. " Al fin levantó el rostro y me miró durante unos segundos. "Supongo que estaré toda lo noche fuera, así que coméntale que mañana sin falta le llamaré. Gracias padre." Añadió apresuradamente mi hijo antes de aparecerse.

Me quedé pensativo unos segundos. Debía haber sucedido algo bastante urgente para que se fuera a las siete y media de la noche y con tantas prisas. Además había quedado para cenar con Potter y Draco nunca cancelaba una cita con el niño dorado.

Por un momento pasó por mi mente una idea que descarté rápidamente. Era una completa locura. No podía hacer algo así. Y encima si implicaba traicionar a mi propio hijo, aunque… si, a lo mejor no era tan arriesgado como yo creía. Draco no tenía ni porqué enterarse.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia el lado derecho de la cama, allí miré en el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche, y sí, allí estaba, la poción multijugos.

Era una completa locura, pero la verdad es que podía funcionar. Y luego simplemente podía borrarle la memoria o amenazarle de alguna manera. Era un plan arriesgado pero lo cierto es que el premio lo merecía.

Cogí el frasco y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Draco. No me fue muy difícil encontrar un pequeño cabello rubio en el baño, y lo introduje dentro de la poción.

"Amo." Dijo la aguda voz de uno de los elfos domésticos de la mansión. "Harry Potter está en el salón, busca al joven amo." El elfo no levantó los ojos del suelo. Me gustaba que en todo momento aquellas insignificantes criaturas mostraran el respeto que suponía el servir a una familia como los Malfoy.

"Dile que en unos minutos se reunirá con él."

"Sí amo." El pequeño elfo hizo una breve reverencia y se apareció.

Puse mi atención de nuevo en el frasco dorado que había en mi mano.

"A tu salud, Potter." Susurré con diversión antes de tragarme todo el líquido.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tomado la poción multijugos. Era extraño que hubiera olvidado el horrible y desagradable sabor de aquel brebaje.

Me dirigí hacia el enorme espejo de la habitación de Draco y percibí como aquel líquido hacía su cometido. Sonreí con satisfacción, pero ya no eran mis facciones las que se reflejaban en el espejo sino las de otro Malfoy mucho más joven que yo.

Me encaminé con rapidez hacia el salón principal donde estaba seguro que me espera el ingenuo Griffindor.  
Cuando llegue a la puerta, abrí con suavidad y le vi allí, observando el fuego. Las llamas iluminaban de una manera extraña su joven figura.

No tardó en percibir mi presencia y se giró mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

"Draco." Susurró dulcemente sin moverse. "Has tardado bastante. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" Su voz se mostraba curiosa, supongo que mi hijo nunca le hacía esperar.

"Perdona, estaba tomando un baño y se me ha hecho tarde." Expliqué rápidamente con lo primero que se me ocurrió.

"Tranquilo." Añadió sonriendo mientras se acercaba hacia mí. "Simplemente te echaba de menos. Esta mañana no te he visto en todo el día. Supongo que el caso de Mc Callister no ha ido tan bien como esperabas."

"No. Ha sido bastante problemático." Dije mintiendo de nuevo. Entonces noté como se acercaba hasta quedar a unos centímetros y acariciaba mi brazo con suavidad.

"Si estás cansado podemos vernos mañana. Ya sabes que por mí no hay problema." Explicaba mientras seguía mimándome.

"No, no te preocupes. No estoy tan cansado como para dejar que te vayas, Harry." Susurré con suavidad llevando mi mano detrás de su cuello y acercando nuestros rostros. "Harry." Murmuré de nuevo deleitándome con el sonido de su nombre en mis labios.

Entonces percibí el ligero roce de los labios del Griffindor. Primero en un suave acercamiento para instantes después profundizar en mi boca y darme el placer que había buscado desde la primera vez que lo vi atravesar las puertas de la mansión con mi hijo.

El beso acabó tan de repente que por un instante pensé que se había dado cuenta de que no era Draco.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dije un poco preocupado por la situación. Potter me miró fijamente unos instantes.

"¿No estará tu padre cerca, verdad? Ya sabes que me siento muy incómodo en su presencia. Además, no puedo ni imaginar lo que me avergonzaría si me encontrara besándome con su hijo en el salón." Comentó con diversión mientras me acariciaba suavemente la mejilla.

Sonreí complacido por dentro al pensar que de alguna manera afectaba al muchacho como él a mí. Aunque no fuera del mismo modo.

"No te preocupes, Harry. Está en París con mi madre." Comenté con diversión mirándole a los ojos. Por un segundo pude ver la pasión dentro del Griffindor, y algo dentro de mí se revolvió. Quería poseerle. Ahora mismo.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, me lancé contra él, besando agresivamente aquellos labios que tanto tiempo se me habían negado. Aunque en un primer momento se sintió perplejo, segundos después reaccionó aportando el mismo entusiasmo que yo. Un beso llevo a otro, y no notaba si pasaba el tiempo o simplemente se había detenido para dejarme violar aquella boca a mis anchas.

En un momento de lucidez me di cuenta que no tenía suficiente con aquello y deslicé mis manos por su pecho abriendo lentamente su camisa en mi camino. En cuanto hube acabado me acerqué y mordisqueé con lujuria aquel cuello que tan apetecible se me hacía. Lentamente, fui descendiendo hasta encontrarme con uno de sus pezones que se endureció al mero rocé con mi lengua. Durante unos minutos decidí que jugar con ellos era suficiente diversión, hasta que oí los sonidos que salían de su boca.

Aquellos gemidos eran como echar más carbón a la llama que ardía dentro de mí. Necesitaba hacerlo mío, y no creía que el salón fuera el mejor lugar para ello.

Volví a besarle con pasión a lo que él correspondió con frenesí. En cuanto me separé le miré a los ojos fijamente, observando en ellos aquel ardor que siempre había querido ver en él.

"Vamos a la cama." Dije con la voz ronca debida a las actividades de los últimos quince o veinte minutos.

Le cogí de la mano y lo arrastré pasillo tras pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación. No entendí mi error hasta que oí la pregunta salir de sus labios.

"¿Dónde estamos, Draco? Pensaba que te referías a que iríamos a tu habitación." Sonaba confuso y entonces comprendí que le había llevado a 'mi habitación'. Es decir, a la habitación de Lucius Malfoy. Rápidamente encontré una escusa.

"Está es mucho más grande, y hace poco que mis padres la amueblaron." Sin dejarle mucho tiempo para que procesara mi respuesta cerré la puerta y le acorralé contra ella.

Mi boca volvió a atacar fervientemente la suya, pero esta vez mis manos se dirigieron mucho más abajo. Con suavidad fui quitando el cinturón, para luego proseguir con cada capa hasta que un minuto después tenía a Harry Potter tal cuál vino al mundo.

"Eres delicioso, Harry. De veras." Dije sin poder disimular la lujuria en mi voz.

Potter respiraba entrecortadamente mirándome con pasión, y no dudé en cogerle del brazo y arrastrarle a la cama.  
Antes de que se percatara de nada más, estaba recostado sobre el colchón y yo me encontraba a horcajadas sobre él lamiendo cada parte que alguna vez había deseado probar.

"Draco." Oí aquel gemido que me hizo por un segundo odiar mi plan de tomar la poción multijugos. No quería oírle gemir el nombre de mi hijo, sino que quería hacerle gritar el mío en un arrebato de placer.

Con rapidez cogí mi varita, y con un pequeño encantamiento hice que toda la ropa que me cubría desapareciera, dejándome en el mismo estado de desnudez que el Griffindor. Por un instante detecté como la mirada de Potter se posaba sobre mi varita, pero rápidamente la aparté de su visión y la dejé sobre la mesita.

En esos momentos decidí que era hora de darle algo más en lo que pensar al joven auror. Cogí su miembro con firmeza y le masturbé provocando que la espalda del muchacho se arqueara de placer.

"Sí, Draco, sigue así. Por Merlín…" sus súplicas y gemidos me alentaban a seguir, pero en el estado en el que estaba sólo quería poseerle.

Así que con rapidez le levanté las piernas y dirigí mi mano libre hacia su entrada.  
En un primer momento, no se dio cuenta de lo que tenía planeado, pero en cuanto murmuré el hechizo de lubricación y presioné suavemente uno de mis dedos contra su entrada, se tensó.

"Draco." Oí que decía nervioso. "¿Qué haces?" Su voz sonaba un poco alterada, cosa que me pareció un poco extraño. ¿Qué no había hecho esto con mi hijo innumerables veces? No podía negarlo, había oído más de una vez sus gemidos cuando pasaba en frente de la habitación de Draco.

"Ya sabes que aún no estoy preparado. Yo…" Entonces noté su mirada preocupada y como se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y no pude evitar que una descarga de placer recorriera mi cuerpo.

Harry era virgen. Bueno, ya sé que no en el sentido tradicional de la palabra, pero por lo visto nadie le había hecho lo que pensaba hacerle al ingenuo muchacho.

Sonreí complacido, y supongo que él pensó que era una sonrisa amistosa, porque me devolvió el gesto. Ahora tan sólo debía convencerlo y la virginidad del héroe del mundo mágico sería mía.

"No te haré daño, Harry. Vamos." Mi voz sonaba tan necesitada como quería que pareciese. El muchacho me miró con dulzura y por unos segundos pensé que iba a dejarme.

"Draco, yo no puedo, es que…."

"Por favor." Murmuré suplicante. "Quiero hacerte mío, Harry. Te amo." Por unos instantes creí aquellas palabras, aunque sabía que tan sólo eran una perfecta actuación que me harían conseguir lo que deseaba.

El chico suspiró profundamente, me miró a los ojos y asintió. No podía dejar de sonreír ante la sensación maravillosa que me recorría al pensar que sería el primero en desvirgar al joven mago.

"Relájate." Susurré dulcemente dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. Entonces puse unos de mis dedos en su entrada y presioné suavemente. Mi otra mano seguía ocupada dándole suficiente placer para que no se centrara en la otra parte del proceso.

En cuanto noté que se había acostumbrado a la intrusión añadí otro dígito. Estaba tan prieto y caliente, moría por poseerle. Lo deseaba tanto.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada, y oí como pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca, entonces decidí introducir el tercer dedo.

La presión era tan seductora, estaba seguro que aquello sería una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida.

El joven mago cerró los ojos fuertemente ante la intrusión y continuó haciendo pequeños sonidos que me volvían loco.

Ya era suficiente, no podía esperar más. Saqué mis dedos de él y con un ligero hechizo extendí una pequeña capa lubricante sobre mi miembro, el cual estaba totalmente erecto. Levanté despacio sus piernas y posicioné mi pene en su entrada. Entonces me acerqué a su boca y deposité un suave beso murmurándole que se relajara. Cogí sus dos manos y con las mías las apreté contra la cama manteniéndole en una posición fija, y entonces entré en él.

La sensación era indescriptible, tan estrecho pero tan flexible al mismo tiempo. Parecía mentira que mi miembro pudiera caber ahí pero así era. Me introduje un poco más hasta que sentí como toda mi extensión estaba dentro del muchacho.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. Su rostro estaba recostado de lado contra el colchón, y su respiración agitada demostraba que sentía cada centímetro de mí en su interior.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Muévete." Oí que decía en voz baja sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

No esperé a que me lo dijera de nuevo y salí de él en un solo movimiento. Un pequeño quejido salió de su garganta, pero eso no me detuvo para volver a penetrarle.

Cerré mis ojos también deleitándome con las sensaciones, saliendo y entrando de aquella dulce y caliente cavidad, que me acogía como si fuera todo lo que necesitara. Pero unos momentos después me sacó de todo ello la voz de Potter.

"¿Qué….?" Oí que decía con completo shock.

Abrí mis ojos y percibí como el rostro de Potter estaba completamente inmóvil si poder articular palabra. Había dejado de moverme así que el momento fue aún más extraño.

"¿Qué ocurre?" añadí extrañado sin entender al chico en absoluto.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Porqué…?"Oí que salían de sus labios y entonces comprendí cuál era el problema. La poción multijugos sólo duraba una hora, y en medio de todo esto había olvidado el tomarme la segunda dosis.

Miré al chico con una mueca divertida y volví a moverme, con lo que sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar y su respiración volvió a acelerarse.

"No te preocupes, Potter. Te daré más placer que el que te hubiera dado mi hijo." Comenté con una risita antes de apretar sus manos aún más contra el colchón y penetrarle más duramente.

El Griffindor abrió los ojos súbitamente y me miró con rabia.

"¿Cómo… te atreves….a hacerme esto?" Preguntó enfadado entre jadeos. Sus ojos brillaban con un fuego que si aún fuera posible me hubiera excitado más.

No respondí y tan sólo alcé una ceja que intentaba ser burlona, y fue recompensada con la respuesta que esperaba. Harry intentó librarse de mi agarre, pero la verdad, que auror o no auror, yo era más corpulento y más fuerte que el muchacho.

Cómo respuesta bajé mi rostro y con mi dientes mordisqueé suavemente el labio inferior del pelinegro, lo que me consiguió otra mirada furiosa.

Aceleré el vaivén hasta que el chico ya no pudo ni pensar. Sabía que estaba siendo un poco brusco, ya que era la primera vez para Potter, pero lo cierto, era que el Griffindor siempre había conseguido sacar lo peor de mí. E incluso en esta situación lo conseguía.

Mientras el chico estaba ocupado con respirar, junté sus manos y las atrapé con una de la mías dejando la otra libre. Acaricié su cuerpo hasta llegar hasta mi objetivo, y sin parar de penetrarle me incliné y le susurré al oído.

"Córrete para mí, Harry." Y entonces comencé a masturbarle suavemente, con lo que la respiración del Griffindor aún se volvió más entrecortada.

Entonces oí como de sus labios salían unos gemidos que me inflamaron y aumente el ritmo de mis caricias.

Todo acabó medio minuto después cuando se corrió con fuerza haciendo que se contrajeran los músculos de su culo, y provocándome así el orgasmo también.

En cuanto me hube recuperado de la maravillosa sensación que me recorría, salí del chico y me recosté a su lado, liberando sus manos. El joven auror aún tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

Le miré durante unos segundos e instantes después una de mis manos se dirigió a su mejilla, pero súbitamente fue interceptada por la mano del joven a mi lado, el cual tenía en estos momentos su mirada fija en mí.

"¿Es esta tu idea de venganza?" Comentó agriamente sin soltar mi muñeca. "¿Ha sido divertido, Malfoy?"

No podía decir ni una palabra. Esos ojos me tenían capturado, y la verdad es que lo único que quería hacer era arrancárselos para que sólo me pertenecieran a mí.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" Oí su voz de nuevo, la cual desprendía odió y rabia. "Supongo que ahora te reirás del inocente e ingenuo de Potter, ¿no?"

Oír aquellas palabras me hizo despertarme de mi shock inicial.

"No es lo que crees." Comenté con mi usual tono indiferente.

"¿El qué exactamente? Supongo que lo que quieres negar es que seas un hijo de puta al que sólo le importa la venganza, y que para ello no le molesta en absoluto destruir la relación de su hijo." Añadió sarcásticamente.

"No puedo negar que no me importara tu relación con mi hijo, pero todo esto no es por venganza."

"¿Entonces cuál es el motivo? ¿Podrías explicármelo?" Dijo mostrándose mucho más alterado que antes.

"Es más simple de lo que crees. Quería tener sexo contigo. Es todo." Respondí fríamente sin mover ni un músculo de mi cara.

"Eres una serpiente repugnante, Lucius Malfoy. " Dijo con odio soltando mi muñeca y levantándose de la cama rápidamente.

Lo vi como se agachaba recogiendo su ropa y no pude evitar una oleada de pánico. No quería que esto acabara así. Quería probarle de nuevo.

Sin que se diera cuenta cogí mi varita de la mesita y la apunté hacia él.

"Immobilus." Susurré rápidamente apuntando a la espalda del joven auror. El hechizo hizo su efecto y lo inmovilizó.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia él por detrás, y en cuanto estuve a meros centímetros lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo acerqué hacia mí, quedando su espalda contra mí pecho.

"Suéltame." Oí que decía con rabia.

"Oblígame, Potter." Contesté con voz juguetona dando suaves besos contra la nuca del Griffindor. "Por cierto, no te he dicho que podías marcharte." Le comuniqué como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

"No he de pedirte permiso para irme, ni ahora ni nunca." Comentó con ira. Sabía que quería soltarse de mi agarre, pero el hechizo lo hacía imposible.

"Oh, Harry. Sabes que verte tan rebelde hace que quiera portarme mal contigo. Mucho más mal." Susurré contra su oído para después darle un mordisquito al irresistible lóbulo que se me ofrecía.

El muchacho, por fin, entendió su situación. Enfadarme no pondría las cosas a su favor, si algo, las empeoraría.

Con mi varita le levité a la cama dejándole boca abajo, y con otro breve hechizo até sus manos al cabezal. Me acerqué complacido con mi trabajo, la noche iba a ser muy larga y aprovecharía cada oportunidad de tomar lo que quería.

/

La siguiente vez que vi a Potter ni me sostuvo la mirada. Sonreí para mis adentros al pensar en todo lo que le había hecho el viernes pasado al rebelde Griffindor. Lo había tomado hasta que no se tenía en pié, y qué curioso que en casi una semana no se había presentado en la mansión.

Draco había comentado algo de un resfriado o algo por el estilo. Vaya escusa más mediocre.

Lo más sorprendente era que no le había dicho nada a mi querido hijo, lo cual me iba de maravilla.

Miré de nuevo a la joven pareja frente a mí.

"Padre, ofrécele algo de beber a Harry." Dijo con suavidad antes de girarse hacia el otro muchacho. "Me cambio y vuelvo en unos segundos."

Antes de qué pudiera escapar, noté como el pelinegro atrapaba la muñeca de mi hijo.

"No tardes Draco." Añadió con nerviosismo mirándole fijamente.

"Enseguida bajo." Respondió extrañado antes de salir de la habitación.

Mis ojos se centraron entonces en la vista frente a mí. Me lamí los labios mientras miraba al joven auror.

"Dime Harry. ¿Qué deseas tomar?" Dije acercándome a él unos pasos. Me sorprendí al notar que el muchacho retrocedió precipitadamente hacia atrás.

No pude evitar sonreír con malignidad al ver la reacción del joven. Interesante. Creo que nunca había deseado tanto a aquel chico, verlo tan atemorizado de lo que podía hacerle.

La verdad, es el que futuro se mostraba muy prometedor. Muy pero que muy prometedor.


End file.
